


Introductions and Nerves

by KillianJones32



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oliver's friends are slightly wary of Connor, meeting oliver's friends, set after oliver meets michaela laurel and wes, they are both nervous and adorable basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is ever since Oliver said he wanted to meet his friends, Connor realised that he hasn’t met any of Oliver’s friends yet. </p>
<p>He waited a few days to see if Oliver would suggest introducing Connor to them before finally he decided to make the first move over dinner. </p>
<p>“So,“ Connor hides his anxiousness behind his trademark grin, “You’ve met my friends. When am I going to meet yours?”</p>
<p>Oliver’s eyes widen from across the table and he drops his fork onto his plate with a loud clatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions and Nerves

...

Its a few days after Oliver met Michaela, Laurel and Wes before Connor decides to bring it up. 

He has discussed the evening briefly with his friends. All of them saying they adore Oliver, that Oliver is a good influence on him and that he’d better not mess up again. 

But he hasn’t talked about it with Oliver yet. 

That night Oliver had been too intoxicated to say anything about it and the next morning he didn’t mention anything either. This was surprising, seeing as he had been so insistent and nervous on meeting Connor’s co-workers beforehand so he assumed Oliver would have something to say on what they were like but he never did. 

Connor knows Oliver’s silence isn’t because he didn’t like his friends.

He watched as Oliver laughed off Michaela’s rants about Connor, as he talked with Laurel and seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say and when he even managed to get a few words out of an antisocial Wes, Oliver seemed pretty happy. 

So the reason Oliver hasn’t talked about that night isn’t because he didn’t like Connor’s friends or because they didn’t like him. 

Instead Connor suspects it has more to do with the three little words Oliver drunkenly let slip later that night. 

But that’s beside the point. 

The truth is ever since Oliver said he wanted to meet his friends, Connor realised that he hasn’t met any of Oliver’s friends yet. 

He waited a few days to see if Oliver would suggest introducing Connor to them before finally he decided to make the first move over dinner. 

“So,“ Connor hides his anxiousness behind his trademark grin, “You’ve met my friends. When am I going to meet yours?”

Oliver’s eyes widen from across the table and he drops his fork onto his plate with a loud clatter. 

Connor raises an eyebrow.

“Oh…well I…I didn’t think you’d want to meet them…” Oliver stutters

Connor frowns in honest confusion, “Why wouldn’t I want to meet your friends?”

Oliver groans, “Because they won’t be able to talk about cool murder mysteries like your friends. Most of them I know from work and we talk about boring stuff like computers and books and the latest plot twist in our favourite shows! Your friends are fun and interesting like you but…my friends are just…normal.” Oliver shrugs

“But they’re your friends” Connor says, not understanding where Oliver is coming from at all, “Of course I want to meet them.” 

Oliver watches him for a moment, “You can meet them whenever you want.” 

Connor grins, “Just find out whenever they’re free and I’ll work around that.” 

Oliver opens his mouth to say something else but thinks better of it and nods instead. 

…

Connor had actually forgotten about meeting Oliver’s friends until Oliver mentions it a week later while they’re binge-watching Netflix. 

“Are you doing anything tomorrow night?”

Connor shakes his head, “Not that I know of.”

Oliver swallows, “My friend James from work is having a few of us over for dinner, would you like to come too?” 

Connor hesitates for a split second before turning back to the screen so Oliver can’t see his nervous smile.

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that.” 

…

“Stop fidgeting” Oliver hisses as he and Connor walk up the driveway. 

The driveway to the beautiful house that could very well be described as a mansion is seemingly endless. Oliver hadn’t mentioned what James did in their company but he was clearly quite high up to afford a house such as this. Connor can feel his palms become sweatier which each step he took.

“I’m not fidgeting Oliver.” 

And he really isn’t, he couldn’t even if he wanted to because he’s trying to balance carrying the bottle of wine they brought in one hand and the dessert they also brought in the other. He was beginning to rethink his decision to insist on carrying everything in a feeble attempt to be a good person for once. 

Oliver on the other hand is running one hand through his hair, he hadn’t talked the entire car ride and Connor is beginning to regret ever suggesting the idea of meeting Oliver’s friends if this was his reaction before the evening even properly started.

“Okay no” Connor halts and turns to face Oliver “I can’t do this unless you tell me why you’re so worried about me meeting your friends.” 

Oliver stops walking too and sighs, “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.” 

Connor gently places the box with the cake on the ground and takes Oliver’s hand in his, 

“What’s there to be nervous about? I’ll win them all over with my charming smile and wit and I’ll love them because they’re your friends. Nothing’s gonna go wrong.” 

Oliver tugs on the end of his sleeve and focuses his gaze on the ground. 

“Or…” Connor’s voice softens “Is this because of us? If you really don’t want me to meet your friends yet…if you aren’t ready that’s okay, I understand-“ 

Oliver squeezes his hand tightly, “God no, that’s not it.” He takes a deep breath before meeting Connor’s eyes for the first time in over an hour, “They’re just a bit unsure about you.” 

Connor frowns for a second, confused as to why Oliver’s friends were unsure of him when they haven’t even met him yet before he realises that Oliver would have told them all bout him. 

Of course Oliver would have told his friends that his asshole of a boyfriend cheated on him. And he probably told them about the supposed drug addiction too. They’re probably a lot more than ‘a bit unsure’ about him.

Connor could have kicked himself for not realising this sooner. 

He is about to walk into a house where everyone hates him and probably would prefer if he were dead. 

Brilliant. 

Oliver steps towards him and rubs his thumb along the back of Connor’s hand gently.

“They’ll be fine. I told them to be on their best behaviour, they won’t say anything.” 

“I wouldn’t blame them if they did” Connor smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes, “Really. They’ve every right to have their assumptions about me. I’ll just have to prove them wrong.” 

Oliver watches as Connor picks up the box of cake and balances it on his hand again. Connor pauses for a minute and then he kisses Oliver on the cheek chastely. 

“Come on.” Connor says brightly “Don’t want to keep your friends waiting.” 

As they walk up the rest of the driveway, Oliver takes the cake from Connor so he can take his hand in his once more and squeeze it lovingly. 

…

The evening went as well as Connor could have hoped.

Oliver’s friends were understandably on their guard around him, they questioned him a little on his home-life, his hobbies and his work and whenever he answered, each of them would turn to one another as if silently communicating their opinions of him while he sat there, ignoring the urge to rub the back of his neck or fidget with his jumper.

But by the end of the evening Connor thought things had improved a small bit. 

He nodded along to the their opinions of the latest soccer matches that he had absolutely no idea about, he had a great conversation with James’s wife while he helped clean up after dinner and he got on well with two of Oliver’s co-workers who from the way Oliver talked about them were clearly two of Oliver’s closest friends. 

When Connor brought Oliver home at the end of the night, he didn’t dare ask how Oliver thought the night went. Instead Connor simply dug his hands in his pockets and thanked Oliver for introducing him to his friends. 

Oliver smiled, bid Connor goodnight and he didn’t mention anything about that night until weeks later. 

…

They were back sitting on the couch watching Netflix, except this time instead of keeping as much distance between them as possible, they sat significantly closer. 

Connor’s arm was lazily draped around Oliver’s shoulder while Oliver’s head was comfortably leaning into the crook of Connor’s neck. The volume on the television was turned low and neither of them was paying much attention to the plot, listening to the thump of each other’s heartbeat in the familiar silence was enough for them.

“Connor?” Oliver whispers as if he is terrified to disrupt the silent bliss and Connor snaps his eyes open and turns his head so he can look at Oliver.

“Yeah Ollie?” 

“Would you be interested in going out with my friends again? A few of them said they wanted to get to know you better but it’s only if you want to and if-“ 

Connor cuts Oliver off with a quick kiss, because he’s allowed to do that again and he can’t get enough of the feel of Oliver’s soft lips against his. 

“I’d love to get to know them better.” 

Oliver smiles and his eyes light up in the way that makes Connor’s heart melt. 

Connor waits a minute or two before cautiously asking, “So it didn’t go too badly then? The dinner party we went to?” 

Oliver takes in Connor’s anxious expression before shaking his head and smiling reassuringly, “They like you.” 

Connor raises an eyebrow disbelievingly and Oliver laughs softly at how easily Connor can read him.

“They do like you. They don’t 100% trust you. But they like you.” 

A wide grin spreads across Connor’s face and they happily go back to their previous positions, paying more attention to the feel and sound of one another than to the programme. 

Connor knows it will take a while for Oliver’s friends to trust him. 

It had taken a while for Oliver to trust him again. But he is immensely glad that he was patient and waited for Oliver to open himself up to the idea of them being an item again as this was definitely worth it. 

If he could wait for Oliver’s trust then he has no problem waiting for Oliver’s friends to trust him. Especially if it makes Oliver happy, which he suspects it does. 

And at the end of the day, Oliver’s happiness is all that’s important to him. 

That and the familiar thumping of Oliver’s heart that reminds him that he’s there, that he’s alive and that he is the one thing that Annalise Keating can’t take away from him. 

...


End file.
